priparafandomcom-20200223-history
PriTicket
'PriTicket '(Purichike) is a system at PriPara in which idols use a ticket with a Coord piece printed inside and try to collect the whole Coord to use in a performance, they can receive more PriTickets after preforming and exchanging Friends Ticket in which they receive a Coord piece from an another idol in exchange for their own and it's considered as a show of friendship. They are stored in a PriTicket Bag. A useful feature of the PriTicket system is that if you own some Prism Stones you could transfer one into a PriTicket. Anime When the time is right a PriTicket appears for a girl/boy. It comes down with trail of sparkles that appears with the ticket, or it can just be found somewhere. (In a dog's fur, on your head, etc.) Game PriTickets can be obtained from Prism Stones which were the clothing based collecting item for Pretty Rhythm series. When using a prism stone in the arcade machine, the arcade machine takes the prism stone and replaces it and puts it in PriTicket form. If you have a Lovely or Feminine prism stone, by default it turns into Lovely when put in the Arcade Machine. If you have a Pop or Ethnic stone, it turns into Pop. If you have a Cool or Sexy Stone, it turns to Cool. If you have a Star or a Surprise Stone, it turns to Premium. However, you can no longer use this function. Apart from using Prism Stones, after doing a live you pick one coord piece to be printed onto a PriTicket. Additional PriTickets can be printed by inserting more yen. If you played Dream Theater, then you can pick one full coord to be printed. A PriTicket can also be obtained using a 3DS, if you have the game Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live: Kira Kira My * Design. The arcade machine allows you to get PriTickets from the 3DS's QR codes. PriTicket Colors *Lovely - Pink *Pop - Blue *Cool - Purple *Premium - Silver *Natural - Green *Celeb - Gold Trivia *The Priticket color depends on the Coord Type. *Styles like Sexy, Ethnic and Feminine does not exist in the PriPara, unlike in the Pretty Rhythm-universe. They were blended with the current styles: **Lovely and Feminine, **Pop and Ethnic, **Cool and Sexy. * During Episode 12, it's shown that there is a traditional, three-way trading ceremony that girls must undergo before becoming an official unit. *In Episode 24, the PriTickets from around 20 years prior were known as "PriCoupons" and were cut with scissors, instead of being snapped off. *On the PriPara website it says regular PriTickets are 127mm tall and 61mm wide. *In Episode 17 the making of a coord into a PriTicket is revealed. Meganee Akai is given a design, which then creates a PriTicket. *In Episode 24, it was also revealed that PriTickets never expire. * Laala and Chiri received both received their PriTickets at Prism Stone. Gallery Anime Screenshots Nao get her purichike.jpg Mirei_priticket.jpg|Mirei's PriTickets Ima1ge.jpg|A PriTicket between 2 books Im2age.jpg 3image.jpg 10image.jpg|Lala's PriTicket on her head Nao Ticket.jpg|A close up of Nao's PriTicket Im12age.jpg|Akai Meganee holding Laala PriTicket Im13age.jpg|Laala holding Mirei PriTickets Ima14ge.jpg|Nao and Laala looking at Nao's Ticket. Unknown elementary idol.jpg|A student's PriTicket being taken, Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 11.11.25 AM.png|The back of a PriTicket Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 38.jpg 12twintickets.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 4.51.57 PM.png|Sadako's PriTicket Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 4.51.49 PM.png|Chanko's PriTicket Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 4.52.57 PM.png Hanana's PriTicket.jpg|Hanana's PriTicket PP14shionticket.png|Shion's first PriTicket PriPara - 03 719 22.png PriPara - 04 726 11.png PriPara - 04 726 05.png prad5-1608.jpg|Nene's First PriTicket prad5-1416.jpg 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.09.26.png|Sophie's PriTicket from Episode 21 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.16.42.png|A PriTicket being scanned. Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.38.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.37.43 PM.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.29.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.20.10.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.17.01.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.24.45.png PP19cards.png Prichticket.jpg|Faruru's New PriTicket Pripara Episode 37 51.jpg Pripara Episode 37 50.jpg Pripara Episode 37 26.jpg Pripara Episode 37 24.jpg New card.jpg DoriTicket.png Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 9.21.07 PM.png|Hibiki's PriTicket bandicam 2015-07-10 13-34-28-149.jpg|Fuwari's PriTicket bandicam 2015-07-10 13-33-33-104.jpg|Fuwari's PriTicket again Ep 74 10.jpg Ep 74 2.jpg 螢幕快照 2016-01-11 下午09.47.26.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-11 下午09.47.40.png First exchange.jpg Prad5-1812.jpg Candy Almade PriTicket.jpg Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.25.52 PM.png Card.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-26 下午07.24.20.png Falulu's PriTicke.png Ohys-raws-idol-time-pripara-01-tx-1280x720-x264-aac-mp4 snapshot 01-21 2017-04-04 11-31-11.png 1a422cb9.jpg FullSizeRender (14).jpg|Nino's PriTicket ITPP934.jpg|Chiako's PriTicket ITPP174.jpg ITPP120.jpg 118f28bb.jpg B2db90ea.jpg ITPPEPS15073.jpg ITPPEPS19198.jpg Real Life Appearance Pripara_Ticket.jpg Imagepuri.jpg Baby Monster priticket .jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-31 at 9.42.39 AM.png Maker.jpg Pri,cylume.jpg Pri ticket .jpg d5db9727e8bee5986af686cb981e9548.jpg 816e449beceef8a9bed1325e57b6eede.jpg Category:Important Terms Category:Items Category:Terminologies Category:Idol Category:Anime Category:Merchandise Category:Item Category:Merchandise Items